Los celos son crueles, el amor es único
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Por primera vez en su vida, Uenoyama pudo sentir aquel cruel sentimiento, el culpable del porque se sentía molesto, inquietó y con mucho sueño. Si, estaba celoso por culpa de Mafuyu. Aunque al final se descubrirá que no es el único cuando se trata de Haruki y su estúpido amor con Akihiko.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Desde que salió este capítulo tanto en el anime como cuando lo leí en el manga, tenía ganas de escribir algo divertido que involucra a Uenoyama y Mafuyu, como también con lo relacionado a ellos. Aunque de igual manera, no pude evitar escribir un poquito de Haru y Aki al final, de alguna u otra manera, se relaciona. Tenía que escribirlo de una manera divertida, así que espero que les guste.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Given no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Natsuki Kizu. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Ese fuerte sentimiento que se instaló en su pecho por fin podia entenderlo y ahora realmente empezaba a odiarlo por hacerlo sentir de esa terrible manera. El porque se sentía enojado, el porque siempre se sentía molesto y sin ánimos de querer tener alguna conversación con sus compañeros de salón, como con su hermana y los integrantes de la banda. Incluso dejar a un lado los juegos de básquet que sus amigos siempre lo invitaban a jugar en la hora de descanso. Siempre se sentia con demasiado sueño por las tantas vueltas que daba por su cama, se encontraba demasiado distraído y sin ánimo alguno de querer tocar bien su guitarra o seguir componiendo aquellas melodías que rondaban por su cabeza. Realmente cualquiera que lo viera con ese ánimo por los suelos, diría que hasta se sentía enfermo porque no quería hacer algo de lo que más quería y le apasiona. Porque se sentía tan inquieto y no podia dejar de pensar en todo ello antes de que los pobres lápices sintieran aquella tragedia de ser rotos por la mitad. Si, todo lo llevaba a eso que por más que quisiera, no quería reconocer.

Tenía celos.

Uenoyama Ritsuka tenía celos por primera vez en su joven vida. Algo de lo que había desconocido completamente en sus tiernos y jóvenes 16 años de vida no tenía idea de que se trataba y mucho menos había sentido una sensación similar hasta el momento que conoció a Mafuyu Satou. Si, aquel chico distraído que no le gustaba hablar demasiado y asentía en silencio o mostraba aquella cara de confusión con cosas que desconocía completamente, que era muy tímido como un conejito tierno y jugoso que brinca inseguro a la pradera por el temible lobo que se encuentra buscando a su próxima presa. Si, así era la forma en que veía a ese chico que conoció en su lugar secreto para tomar una siesta y le insistió de una manera sorprendente a que le enseñará a tocar la guitarra que siempre cargaba y que desconocía completamente de que era lo que hacía ese objeto desconocido.

Mucho menos sabía el porque se debía sentir de esa manera cuando sabía, no tenía nada con Mafuyu.

O eso lo que realmente quería llegar a convencerse. Sabía que su amiga lo había dicho por darle una alerta de que no se debía acercar a su nuevo integrante de la banda pero de alguna manera, también había entendido el porque ella lo había dicho de esa manera cruel, donde sus sentimientos la dominaron y prácticamente, provocó que cayera en esa trampa. Ella estaba celosa de que se la pasará más tiempo con un chico nuevo que acaba de conocer y la ignoraba cuando ella le hablaba. Tal vez eran esos mismos celos que el sentía al saber que Mafuyu había salido con un chico, que lo había amado y este seguro, aún lo seguía amando después de todo pero por situaciones desconocidas, este término por suicidarse, por terminar con su propia vida y dejar al chico, completamente sólo y con una guitarra como su último recuerdo.

No entendía el porque se debía sentir de esa manera pero todo empezó desde el día que escucho hablar a ese chico que también conocía a Mafuyu y mencionó un nombre, Yuuki. Todo empezó desde ese momento. Un nombre que no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza, esa historia que no podia dejar de pensar y que ahora provocará que se encontrará demasiado distraído y con una gran molestia dentro de él. No sabía como podia olvidar eso, no quería que el esfuerzo por lograr ser su amigo y que sea más abierto a él y a la banda. Pero era algo que no podia olvidar. Gritaba frustrado aunque después escuchaba los golpes de su pared con su hermana furiosa diciendo que la dejará dormir. Miraba el techo por horas hasta que se sintiera cansado y se quedara dormido hasta que escuchaba el despertador sonar. Suspiraba y alzaba su mano, lo había dicho Akihiko, probablemente se trataba de amor, andar con chicos hasta esa época no era extraño pero el nunca se imagino que llegaría ese otro sentimiento de lo que hablan las canciones. El gustar o el amor, eran sentimientos tan confusos que realmente hubiera deseado nunca descubrirlos.

**-Todo es por culpa de Mafuyu** -Susurró molesto.**\- Desde que el llego mi mundo...**

No pudo terminar aquella oración. Todo estaba ordenado, con metas y planes a futuro pero con la llegada de su silencioso compañero, podia sentir como es que todo cambiaba. Entre ellos, el curioso cariño que empezó a desarrollar y esos estúpidos celos que empezaron a creer al escuchar un poco más del pasado de Mafuyu. El nunca se había enamorado, no había besado y mucho menos, había estado en esas situaciones. No sabía como salir o enfrentar aquello, nunca llegó a imaginar que iba a ser difícil. No podia culpar al chico por aquello que ahora le pasaba, culpaba a su estúpido corazón y a su dulce ilusión de primer amor.

**-¿Primer amor?** -Susurró. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y cubrir su boca pensando en que alguien lo escuchó.**\- Estúpido Akihiko por meterme estas ideas en mente** -Suspiro. Decidió dar vuelta y mirar a la pared, sus mejillas calientes y los pensamientos de lo bien que se veía Mafuyu sonriendo.**\- Aunque se ve como un perrito herido cuando pone esa cara molesta**

Prefirió cerrar los ojos y esperar a que el sueño llegará a él sin saber, que había otra persona que no dejaba de tener aquellos mismo sentimientos en su pecho.

Haruki miraba molesto el techo y la pobre almohada que estaba bajo su cabeza recibió los golpes de su furia hasta ser lanzado del otro lado de la habitación. Otra vez había sentido celos. Si, el los reconocia a la perfección y sólo los aceptaba cuando se encontraba sólo, no quería que alguien más se diera cuenta de su triste desgracia al caer en los encantos de ese bastardo. Se había sentido molesto y realmente había tenido ganas de llorar pero todo hombre maduro de su edad. Tenía 22 años y aún no podia entender el porque se había enamorado de Akihiko, ese idiota bastardo que coqueteaba bastante bien tanto con hombres y mujeres a su alrededor, que era un completo idiota que no dejaba de molestarlo como pedirle algunas cosas sólo a él, con esa gruesa y sincera voz que no podia evitar sentir escalofríos. Esa estúpida sonrisa, esa estúpida habilidad que presumía con la batería, como le hablaba y tocaba su largo cabello para querer hacerle alguna trenza o algún lindo peinado. No podia alejar su mano porque realmente quería eso.

Suspiro cansado y derrotado. Estúpido corazón, estúpidos encantos que tuvo que caer sobre la única persona en el mundo que no lo notaba y que probablemente, ignoraba sus sentimientos.

**-Estúpido Akihiko** -Murmuró.**\- ¿Porque me tuve que enamorar de ti?**

Había salido con chicas que al final, la relación nunca funcionó. Pero con Akihiko, no sabía el porque le era tan fiel. Se levantó para poder ir por su almohada y llevarlo a su rostro, la fragancia de él aún estaba en esa almohada. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y abrazarla con cuidado. Regreso a su cama con pesar, abrazo la almohada con necesidad, no quería que ese aroma se fuera, era lo único que lo podía relajar y hacerlo dormir. Si tan sólo pudiera tener en su cama Akihiko, verlo dormir y poder acariciar su rostro en lugar de sentir esos malditos celos. La abrazo con cuidado y pego su rostro, era como un abrazo de él. No podia hacer nada con los celos y no quería que existieran, no podia olvidarlo pero tampoco quería hacerse más daño.

Suspiro. Los celos eran malos pero lo eran más cuando eran a propósito. Sin embargo, así lo amaba.

El amor era dulce y cruel. Pero los celos eran terribles. ¿Cómo iba a terminar esta historia de dulce amor? Bueno, sólo ellos lo iban a saber.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Yei! Una historia más de este hermoso manga y anime. ¡Espero que esperen más historias! Les aseguro, que está categoría tendrá muchas historias de las que les va a encantar. Unas divertidas, otras más con muchos sentimientos involucrados y otras que serán tal vez, pequeñas teorías del manga. ¡Serán muy buenas y divertidas!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Martes 3 de Septiembre de 2019**


End file.
